


Freaky Tuesday

by HerNerdness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Nothing too graphic here, insinuated sex, sorry pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNerdness/pseuds/HerNerdness
Summary: Waverly wakes up feeling a little off."Bodyswap" prompt for WayhaughtWeek2020
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Freaky Tuesday

Waverly stretches in the early hours of the morning, awoken by overheating panic. Something feels amiss.

 _Why is it so knob-gobbling hot in here?_ She thinks, frantically kicking off all the blankets and bonus blanket. Her body feels off, like she’s all legs and elbows.

Her eyes shoot open for the first time and she realizes the _room_ is wrong. She’s on Nicole’s side of the bed.

“Babe,” Waverly starts and is taken aback by the voice that is not hers coming out of her mouth. She gasps and covers her mouth as if it could change a thing.

Looking down at her body, it’s familiar. _Hers_ , however, it is not.

“Uh, honey.” She tries again, this time shaking the bundled and groaning form next to her.

“Mmwhat?” The body responds with her voice. 

“Wake up, we’ve got a problem.” Waverly says.

Then, the blankets seem to be fully awake and erupt all over the room as Waverly makes eye contact with her own panicked eyes next to her.

“What the f—-“ Nicole says in Waverly’s sweet tone.

“I know!” Waverly squeaks out in a rasp.

“How did this happen?” Nicole asks, looking at her own body sitting beside her with cautious curiosity.

The pair think back to the night before. The couple had gone out with Wynonna to celebrate the end of a Tuesday and they had round after round _after round_ of shots. The last shot of the night was blue and fizzy and Wynonna claimed that she’d drank hers on the way over and that it tasted like Pop Rocks and Fanta. Too far gone to argue or question anything, Nicole and Waverly raised their shots and said “clink clink” and down the hatch the stuff went. Wynonna just laughed at nothing and the trio somehow made it home.

As the realization hit them both at the same time, they nod and draw in a deep breath.

“WYNONNNA!!!!!” they shout.

The older Earp burst through the door cackling like a mad woman.

“No shit! It really worked?” She said between her bellowing.

“Yes! Now tell us how to fix this!” Waverly shouts in Nicole’s authoritative tone. The power behind the voice surprises Waverly and she seems proud of herself.

“ _Weeeelllll_. You see, Gretta Perley owed me a favor and I thought it would be funny if you two, ya know.” She says, making a flip flop gesture with her hands.

“You’d _better_ know how to fix this, Earp.” Nicole says. It throws Wynonna off to hear the sheriff’s words in her little sister’s voice.

Wynonna laughs a mischievous laugh. “Yeah,” she can barely manage. “You guys have to _do it_.”

“We have sex all the time, Nonna.” Waverly says with a scoff.

“Like _aaallll_ the time.” Nicole adds. “And it grosses you out. Why would you do something that you knew would require _more_ mind blowing sex?”

“Well.” Wynonna says simply. “I wanted you to go fuck yourselves.” Wynonna barely manages the words before breaking into another fit of laughter. With a middle finger over her shoulder, she leaves the room. “Have fun!” She calls.

————————————-

Waverly and Nicole stare at each other for a few minutes before either speak.

“So, I guess we gotta…” Nicole starts.

“Yeah.” Waverly responds with an awkward chuckle. She shrugs. 

“I just don’t know if I can…” Nicole makes a mildly lewd gesture, “myself.” 

“It’s not entirely _unlike_ masturbation...right?” Waverly offers. “I mean, most people have at least _wondered_ …” She trails off and Nicole nods with a shrug.

The pair lean in and kiss their own mouths with that of their lover. They pull back.

“That was kinda different.” Nicole says, touching her lips as if they’d been burned.

“Yeah, not bad different, though.” Waverly says.

“You’re right.” Nicole takes in a deep breath. “Let’s do...ourselves.”

The awkwardness of it all eventually melts away as fingers and lips roam bodies, determined to set things right.

————————————-

“It didn’t work Wynonna.” Nicole whines later that evening.

“It should work in—“ Wynonna checks her watch, “thirty more minutes.

“Why is there such a delay? I mean, we’ve been having sex all day. “ Waverly adds as the couple join Wynonna at the table.

“Ew, yeah. I _heard_.” Wynonna says. “How’s that working out for ya?”

Nicole and Waverly look at each other.

“Weird.” They say in unison.

“But still good.” Nicole adds with a shrug.

“Yeah.” Waverly says smiling with Nicole’s dimples.

“You wanna hear the best part?” Wynonna asks, leaning in to tell the secret. Waverly and Nicole copy the action. “The reason there’s a delay is because it was a 24 hour spell.”

Nicole and Waverly shoot each other a wide-eyed stare.

“So we didn’t have to—“ Nicole starts.

“Nope.” Wynonna answers, adding a pop to the p.

“And you made us...have sex with our own bodies because you thought it would be funny?” Waverly asks.

“Yup.” Wynonna answers with the same inflection as before.

The couple just shake their heads. Nicole goes to the fridge to grab them beers. They all sit and talk for awhile.

————————————-

When thirty minutes pass, Nicole and Waverly feel like themselves again. 

“Why did you really do this, Wynonna? There has to be more of a reason than ‘I thought it would be funny.” Nicole says, deepening her voice into a mocking tone.

“Yeah, Nonna. Why did you make us go all Freaky Friday?” Waverly adds.

“Because, Babygirl, you two hid my best liquor. I wanted to get back at you.” Wynonna says with a shrug.

“Wynonna,” Nicole starts, walking to the recycling bin. She pulls out the empty liquor bottle in question. “You mean _this_ liquor, that you bet me five bucks you could finish off when it was half-full?”

“Ooops.” Wynonna says sheepishly. “I forgot about that. I forgive you.”

“Nonna!” Waverly yells.

Nicole blows a raspberry and gets a devious look on her face. “It’s no matter. Sex with your sister is amazing no matter what body she’s in.”

Wynonna’s eyes go wide. Waverly smirks.

“Yeah. Turns out my pussy tastes just as good as it does on your lips.” Waverly adds with a wink at Nicole.

Wynonna gags.

Nicole and Waverly look at each other and they know they’re thinking the same thing. 

“Wanna go break these bodies back in?” Waverly asks sweetly.

“Yeah, I need to make sure I’ve still got it.” Nicole responds.

The pair retreat to Waverly’s room and leave Wynonna slack-jawed at the table. Soon, the sounds of moans and orgasms fill the homestead. Wynonna could swear the sounds are way louder than usual.

“Well, that backfired.” Wynonna grumbles to no one, taking a pull of whiskey. “Stupid thin walls.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hernerdness on twitter
> 
> shoutout to my friends who gave this a read ahead of time  
> #soulfam #hydrationhustlers :)


End file.
